Love In A Hospital
by DarknessBlossom
Summary: This is for 99angelkitty's Contest! Nina just got into a terrible accident, what will happen when Jerome has to tell her what happened to her? Will he tell her about his feelings?


**This is my entry to the Jenina contest. Enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

What's with all that beeping noises? Ow! My head kills. All I can see is darkness. Something just squeezed my hand. A hand maybe? But the question is whose? Fabian and I broke up, because I saw how much Joy and him were in love. We are still the best of friends, and Joy and I are on a great level of friendship.

''Nina! Nina? Oh please wake up. It is Jerome. Can you at least open your eyes. Or at least blink for me.'' He sounded so, so heartbroken. I wanted so badly to fulfill his wishes. To open my eyes, or to blink for him. But what I really want to know is what happened to me.

''The doctor said you are in a coma. They don't know when you will awaken, but they do know that you can hear me. They also told me that you will have a slight memory loss on what happened to you. Visiting hours end in two hours, so I will take that time to tell you what happened to yourself,'' Jerome said. He was still squeezing my hand, and he still sounded heartbroken. I was actually glad he was going to tell me what happened, maybe it will refresh my memories.

''It happened today, your accident did. It happened quite early in the day. So you know, today is Saturday. Amber came down squealing like she always does. She wanted all of us to go to the beach. We all said fine, because we all could go to the beach which was an up. But shopping with Amber is a differently down. She than grabbed all the girls including you. You gave quite a fight thought. Pretty hilarious if you ask me. You ran all around and hid behind Mick. He just laughed, picked you up and gave you to the girls. While he was doing that you kept screaming 'TRAITOR! TRAITOR!' over and over again. Everyone was laughing, or in Joy's case, on the floor laughing. Fabian had milk coming out of his nose which made everyone go into another round of laughter. Amber finally came to her senses and grabbed every girl, including you, and dragged you all upstairs. The boys and I heard yelling and rustling going on upstairs. You really must have not wanted to let Amber dress you up. After all the boys cleaned up the table, we went in our rooms to get ready. I got on my black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I heard the girls coming down, so I came out.''

''I saw Mara, sense she was first, in a light blue bikini with flowers on it. And had a white cover up on. Next came Amber. She was in white, pink stripped bikini with hints of black in it. She also had a white cover up. Alfie couldn't keep his eyes off her. Than came Patricia. She had a red one piece on. If was fitted and looked...okay on her. She had a black cover up on. Joy came was right before you. She had on a all pink bikini and an off white colored cover up,'' Jerome chuckled. I remembered all off this, but I can't seem to remember the rest. ''But you, wow Nina you looked beautiful. You came down last. I could tell that Amber worked on you for awhile. You had on a white bikini, a stripped pink and peach colored cover up. Sandals, a white bag, and a sun hat. You told us that you had to carry all the girls things, in that white bag.''**(All outfits on profile!)**

His voice suddenly got quieter.''The taxi's were here and there were only four seats in the taxi's. You offered to sit alone and before we could say anything you were in a taxi. So all the girls went in one and the the boys in the other taxi. Your taxi was in front of the one I was in, so all the boys saw it happen.'' His voice sounded caught up, like he was crying. He probably was, I knew I would be. ''A car literally came out of no where and hit your taxi on the side. Your car suddenly lurched forwards and hit a telephone pole. The telephone pole started to fall. I was holding my breath and I could feel all the other boys doing the same thing. It fell, right onto your taxi. I heard a screams and new immediately that it was all the girls. I was out of the car and running towards you. I have never ran that fast in my entire life. All I could think of was to see your beautiful chocolate eyes full of life once more. As I came up to the door I saw how much damage was done. It looked horrible, but I didn't like at it more than I needed to. I ripped the door open. I saw Mick and Fabian getting the driver out and Alfie with the girls calming them down. As I got you gathered in my arms, I saw how beautiful you are Nina. I checked for a heart beat and barely found one. I could hear you breathing but it was so shallow. I heard the ambulance come and saw them take you away along with the driver. I stood up and walked over to our little group. Joy was in Fabians arms crying her heart out, Mara was in Mick's arms crying, Amber was in Alfie's arms and she looked in shock, I saw Patricia all alone. I could even tell that she was about to start crying. I open my arms wide and let her hug me. I could feel her tears leaking into my shirt, but at that moment I did not care. Not at all, for I knew that it would be hypocritical for me to push her away as I was on the verge of tears myself. And that Nina is how you ended up in the hospital,'' Jerome finished.

I was shocked. I remembered everything that he just told me. The shock, fear, and pain. I wonder where everyone is. ''You are probably wondering where everyone is. Well, all the girls had to go see the doctors, because they are still in shock. The boyfriends are with them, but Trudy is with Patricia,'' he answered my unspoken question. Can he read minds or something?

''Nina we still have a hour left. I think they are coming to see you five minutes before visiting hours are over. And before they come, I really need to tell you something.'' Jerome suddenly went very serious and very nervous quickly. I wanted to tell you that-''

The door opened. ''Hello young man, I am Dr. Jones. I am here to see how Ms. Martin is doing.'' I felt something on my wrist and forehead.

''Sounds all good, she might have a headache so I am going to give her some **non-toxin** medicine for it. Also her **spinal-cord** is a little bruised, but it will heal in no time. She can also wake up at any moment, in a minute or five,'' Dr. Jones said. When she was finished she left the room.

''Now, before we are interrupted, I wanted to tell you that, I, um, well, I really like you Nina. And today after seeing you get in that horrible accident made me realize that I don't even like you. I love you. I know saying that now is very sudden, but when you arrived for the first time I had a small crush on you, that I guess grew into something more.'' I could tell that he was still nervous; I would be to. All of a sudden I had this urge to open my eyes. So that is what I did.

What I saw did not surprise me. There was Jerome on my right side looking at me in surprise. I could see some fear in them, but also joy.

''Nina?'' he asked unsure. I looked at him.

''Yes?''

''Did you hear everything I just said?'' he looked like he wanted a yes, but also a no. He looked afraid.

''Yes I did.'' I said looking him straight in the eye.

He wouldn't meet my eyes,'' And what do you think?'' He asked cautiously.

I reached out my hand and lifted up his chin. ''I think, no, I KNOW that I feel the exact same way,'' I said whiling smiling. He gave me a brilliant smile. He started to lean forward and I did as well. We met in the middle and a thousand sparks flew when out lips touched. It was simple, yet passionate and sweet kiss. We pulled apart and looked at each others eyes. His hand was on my cheek and mine was on his shoulder. We then heard a gasp. We quickly turned our heads to see our house mates standing there with a **flabbergasted **expression on their faces. All except Amber who simply said,

''Aw! It is so sweet, it's, it's, I know it! It's Love In A Hospital!''

**I know the last line is really bad, I hope you liked it! Even though this is in a competition you can still review it! This is my longest story so far at a total of: 1526 words!**


End file.
